Book 5: Consulting
by Dragonrising
Summary: A Daredevil, DragonBall Z, House of Lies, Law and Order SVU, Binbougami, Dark Knight, Wolf of Wall Street inspired story in the Legend of Korra Universe. Team Avatar leads a massive RICO case against Cabbage Corps. Mako joins SVU. Korra becomes a manager. Toph becomes Daredevil. Assami helps Lin. Ikki and Jinorra are interns. Opal and Bolin work under Korra.
1. Chapter 1

After Kuvira was defeated, the world was at peace. Still, Korra believed her job was to bring balance as the avatar. Without being able to communicate with her past lives, Korra thought it'd be a good idea to start a _management consulting_ practice. In her delusional 22 year old mind, she would help companies bring balance to their finances, human resources, supply chains, and marketing divisions. With the help of Assami, Future Industries spin-off a division into a separate practice called KorraAsami LLP.

KorraAssami's Board of Directors, Prince Wu, the hobo she met in season 1, Naga, and Pabu agreed to make Korra a (COO) Chief Operating Officer alongside CEO Assami. But, as part of Korra's compensation package and announced on the 8-K, Korra (having zero experience in business) must work for 1 year as manager and rise up to the rank of partner. KorraAsami LLP hired Opal and Bolin as staff members as well as the Jinora and Ikki as interns. Her first engagement was Republic Citiy's RICO Case. They provide business consulting how bending corporations operate.

With support from President Raiko, Chief Lin Beifong is leading a major Racketeering Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act (RICO) case against Cabbage Corps. Cabbage Corps is charged with money laundering, Terrorist Financing ( to the red lotus), and sex trafficking. Assami after successfully managing the rebound of Future Industries and travel experience to all four nations, became lead partner for legal and forensic division for Republic City. Korra works as a project manager for business consulting.

Beifong and Republic City also needed the help of Detective Mako. Mako was assigned to Republic Cities Special Victims Unit (SVU) which investigates sex crimes. After Amon was exposed, Cabbage Corps was cleared of all charges after allegedly supporting the Equalist movement. Still, economic hardships during Unavatus attack destroyed several ships and factories creating _extraordinary losses_. When the Earth kingdom erupted in chaos after the queen died, Cabbage Corps became desperate and received money through several sex trafficking rings as well as organized crime. Through banks and shell companies, Cabbage corps led a massive money laundering scheme in exchange for "issuance of common stock", "quasi debt", and leases on organized crime fleets (Triple Threats, Agni Kai). Mako, was in charge of bringing in sex workers to give testimony and pressing lifetime charges to the directors of sex trafficking.


	2. Chapter 2 Korra Makes a Budget

It was Korra's first time managing a project team. Bolin was the enthusiastic and talkative jock who always had a hundred ideas during meeting (though not always smart). Intern Jinorra was the research assistant and used her connection to Wa Shi Tongs Library. Intern Ikki was in charge of graphics and drawing since they did not have PowerPoint. Opal was probably overpaid full time staff. She never contributed anything to the planning meetings. Instead, she just sat there, smiled, agreed with everything, and looked cute. Varrick, the senior in charge of Korra, never seemed to mind Opal's lack of contribution and neither did the other guys in the office. Opal's best contribution was Loogie, her bison, who would take the team to client sites and restaurants during lunch they could not get to by traffic.

Korra first task was due diligence. Varrick, the greedy senior in charge, billed Korra's Avatar State at $1000 yuans an hour limiting Korra's ability to seek insight without blowing the budget.

"I'm only going to use the Avatar state as a last resort…or eat the hours" said Korra as she handed Varrick her team's budget. It was on a 6 meter scroll with colorful boxes planning everything from lunch breaks and sleep to travel. She denied Bolin's request to bill entertainment and travel expenses to pro-bending matches and presidential suites at hotels.

"What about the Owl at Wa Shi Tongs Library and Uncle Iroh? Are they going to get paid?" asked Jinorra naively.

"Spirits don't need money" replied Korra "They are basically salves and second class citizens. Just don't mention KorrAssami LLP, contracts, or Republic City. Mention "Avatar" or "Saving the Word" and we get all information for free. Same goes for Zaheer." Korra justified herself thinking saving money on an client was less egregious than asking General Iroh to deploy troops without the president's consent.

The project team also went to Air Temple Island that night to have dinner with Tenzin. Korra told Jinorra and Ikki, " I want you to say a long goodbye to Tenzin. We are going to work crushingly long hours and you'll probably won't have time to see your family for the next 3 months of this engagement." Jinorra and Ikki, about 14 and 17, were way to young to imagine the hardships of their journey and deflected Korra's comments. At such young age, they were eager to drink any corporate Kool-aid that would give them purpose and take advantage of them as interns.

Tenzin told Korra, " Take care of Ikki and Jinorra. I don't know what drugs Varrick's on but absolutely no Cocaine….You are the Avatar and I cannot help you in Avatar business or business business."

Korra told Tenzin, "I promise you, Tenzin… I will write a stellar recommendation letter to their college of choice."


	3. Chapter 3- Mako Joins SVU

The door slams .Mako interrogates a suspect. He spreads pictures over the table.

"Look at these ROCKS; the metal benders found vaginal fluid on them." He yelled. "We have spirit witnesses and spirits matching the DNA. They saw you walk in and out of the apartment!"

"Okay. I did stuff, but she wanted it all along" the suspect replied.

" So, you did have some foreplay with the client?" Mako questioned and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not rape. It was her idea." The suspect replied agitated.

"But she said no," said Mako as he nodded.

"Well…yeah…but you know as well as I do. No doesn't always mean no. You need _beeeend_." He started to bend some pebble in an out of a fist lewdly.

Mako walked out. The suspect was done for being completely retarded. They had Varrick's camera's taping the interview. The criminal would be charged with sexual assault, but not rape because sodomy does not count under Republic Common Law. He would serve 2 years in prison, 5 years' probation, and registered on the United Republic and Spirit's World's list of sex offenders. He is banned from the Spirit World..

At 1:07 in the afternoon, Mako had a conference call with Korra's team, Assami, and Lin Beifong. It took several tries connecting four lines with each other using old telephone wires.

Mako read and understood the strategy. His job at SVU was to gather enough evidence in sex crimes to take down the Cabbabge Corps and put them away for life. Beifong had a strong feeling that the forensic and fraud division won't be enough to give a harsh enough sentence to the directors and managers of Cabbage corps. She did not want a bunch of CEOs and executives getting away with one to two years of jail time for blatantly supporting child prostitution, spirit prostitution, and sex trafficking in the Earth Kingdom. The effects of Cabbage Corps support in money laundering for prostitution has crippled thousands of lives of little girls.

Mako hated sex crimes but extremely hated child prostitution. He thought of Bolin and what would have happened if his little brother became a sex slave. On the other hand, he always thought of himself as the hot one and if they were both captured, he would get raped more. Then again, Mako thought of Opal. There is always a type of girl that likes that Bolin look and Bolin personality. Not to mention that rape is more about power than sex or attraction. Mako snapped back into being angry.

Beifong sternly said to Mako, "We are going to set up a sting operation outside Omashy. You are going to have to go undercover".

" I'm drawing the line Beifong" replied Mako " I'm not soliciting sex traffickers or young girls to catch a pimp." Mako was relatively young on the force and has not completely lost his morals. He could not live with himself if he did that. Beifong slapped her forehead and sighed.

"Okay, what about soliciting spirit prostitution?" asked Beifong.

Mako thought and paused.

" I could do that chief" replied Mako awkwardly. He thought of all the spirits in his life and cringed at the thought having sex with them: Bum Ju, UnaVatu and his tentacles, the ugly Spirit Festival Spirits. He could not believe spirits would agree to prostitute themselves and was more confused on why people would want to have sex with them.

"If vines are spirits and people rub their genitals on them in their house, is that sexual assault?" he thought, "Toph probably knows."


	4. Chapter 4 Toph Becomes Daredevil

"Scream, and your other arm becomes the good arm." She whispers, "We clear". The suspect nods. Since Lin and Assami had a hard time legally researching their case, they recruited Toph to put on a mask and beat people in dark alleyways to get information. Criminals called her the Blind Bandit. She was the perfect candidate as the silent protector of the night since 80% of the city thought she was dead. Her motive was to help LIN. And, in the BAANGROVE TREES, she saw everything, the rape, the crime, the molestation. She could not sleep feeling all the oogies people did to spirit vines in their own homes.

"You lie and I hurt you." Toph says. "Who do you work for."

He says "I don't know what you're talking about…AAAH!" Toph tightens 2 earth bended rocks against his head.

"Ok…Ok.. kill me! Go Ahead! They beheaded some guy two weeks ago" he whimpered.

"Names! " Toph yelled.

"I...I… I don't know" he responded scared. Toph squeeze.

"Cell! They call him Cell! Working with Vageta and Voldemort, he was an experiment to genetically create a new Avatar. By using the cells of earth nation, fire nation, water nation, air nation, and spirit vines, scientist at cabbage corps fused a new species of human. This person was grown in a test tube to become the new CEO of Cabbage Corps. They would create a doomsday device. " Toph listened to his heartbeat. Though it didn't make any sense to her, he was telling the truth.

"But WHY, WHY ALL THE SEX CRIMES, CABBABGE CORPS. Your shareholders should have known looking at the R&D expenses" Tolph said angrily.

"You really don't know? Ha HA. You really are a dumb bitch. " He replied. Toph suddenly breaks his legs and knocks him out.

Meanwhile at the rooftop of the station, Chief Beifong was drinking whiskey and staring pensively into the night sky. She was alone. Unlike Korra who worked till 7 PM, most of the police force was out by 5:00 on a Republic City payroll.

"You called for me. WELL HERE I AM." Toph says in a raspy and deep voice as she appeared through the dark. Varrick as well as Lin gave Toph a black rubber costume to hop around the city. She wore a Kabuke mask with two horns coming out of the head and a cape to look like a demon. "It looks like the criminals are more than just committing fraud. They have a doomsday device and crazy scientist as the CEO."

" Good. They better prepare cause the're gonna get F'ed in the A with a whole bag of Ds" said Lin as she clenched her fist.

Lin had no choice. Assami's legal team had trouble researching the extradition and common laws of the Earth Kingdom; Dai Li agents had criminal histories;Gardeners were sent to prison; they made no prosecution against crimes against the Avatar. The democratic system after Prince Wu got rid of the monarchy was in shambles. Legal, state, and federal laws made no sense. Judges were bought out. Local police were bribed by criminals to look the other way. Only Toph could do the things the Chief of Police and avatar could not do. They Avatar and the Republic Cities District Attorneys were the only way to be the symbol of peace and justice.


	5. Chapter 5 Korra Does Customer Service

"Korra, you got to help me!" Assami said charging into KorrAssami's office. "The suspects are ignoring our telegrams to do a radio advertisement with freaking Norwaks noodles. I can't deal with BS. I'm losing my mind"

Korra: Calm down.

Bolin: I love noodles.

Ikki: At the end of day, Cabbage Corps hurts themselves.

Jinorra: Yeah, Whatever their move is, we can counter with an IPO that could realistically land near term.

Opal: We run multivariate testing to optimize outcomes. BOOM!

Bolin: We contact CFO and get some numbers on damages.

Jinorra: Our end state stays the same.

Assami: Shut Up, you freaks! Look we are running out of time! They closed production, firing staff, and we have insiders saying they have genetic mutants, cell, and doomsday devices! We are all going to DIE!

"WOAH" says Korra, " I am the mother fucking avatar. I've pulled hearts out of way scarier people. Believe me, I've battled Zaheer, Kuvira, Amon, and ripped out Unavatu chest. I don't give two shits about "doomsday", cells, or mutants. Cabbage Corps loves money more than they love end of the world. They say those things to scare Republic City. Trust me. I know what I am doing and you need to believe in me" Korra handed Assami some candy at the desk.

Assami replies, "You're the best Korra. Tenzin was right. You have changed to be a great leader"

Korra says, "Worse comes to worse, I'll go HAM on those motherfuckers." Korra smiled

Varrick, Korra's supervisor, jumps in and tells Korra, "Congrats! Great customer service on Assami. You were born for this… unless you somehow slept with her. "

Korra: Oh, I did…several times….but that's not the reason. Conflict resolution was my job before I had to wear this monkey suit.

Then, after Varrick and Assami left the vicinity, Korra's became anxious. At orientation, she was taught to suppress her fear and anxiety in front of clients or supervisors.

Korra: WHAT THE FUCK! DOOMSDAY, CELL, MUTANTS. Did any of you catch that during your SWOT Analysis!

Bolin panicked: No. I Swear. I have no idea who CELL IS!

Korra: Research the everliving FUCK OUT OF HIM. Jinorra, you sure you never saw this on R&D?

Jinorra: No. I was on Bullshit task. Remember?.

Korra snapped: Jinorra, No cursing. Shit, if Tenzin finds out. Opal…Ikki

Opal: Nothing.

Ikki: I was just a clean case.

"Shit, Shit" Korra sighed and knew they were in desperate times "Varrick is going to kill." She went into the avatar state to find out what the doomsday device and who Cell is. A voice calls her name.

"OOOOO. My name is Cell. I am the single greatest achievement of all my creator Yagami. You see, in an effort to create another Avatar, Dr. Light Yagame took the cells of sex workers all over the 4 kingdoms to fuse the cells into a new race of humans into a singular multi multi-dimensional entity to become a god. He took the cells of every warrior in the 4 kingdoms, Zaheer, Kuvira, Amon, Vatu, the Avatar, and Toph to make the ultimate weapon of destruction." Korra felt relieved and composed herself.

Korra: Jinnorra, Ikki, do an innovation study on Cabbage Corps R&D. Bolin and Opal look at the War Contracts of the Earth Nation.

Bolin: What about the doomsday device. Shouldn't we just go in and destroy it and beat people up.

Korra: Fuck No. We need to take down these douchebags peacefully and win the case on fraud and corruption charges. Their company will go bankrupt before they fully realize these weapons. Plus, it's the cities SYMBOL against sex crimes. If worse comes to worse, we can lobby for laws on private weapons and genetic mutation later.

Opal: Are we still going out for drinks later?

Korra: Heck Yes, bro. I'll get Assami. Icki and Jinorra, what happens in KorraAsami stays at KorrAssami's.

Later that night they all went for drink while Mako rode a train to do a Spirit Prostitution Sting in the Earth Kingdom.


End file.
